fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Mt. Taikyoku
WELCOME TO MT. TAIKYOKU. THIS IS A REPLICA OF THE ORIGINAL MT. TAIKYOKU, BUT IT IS TWICE AS INFORMATIVE COMPARED WHEN YOU ASK TAIITSUKUN. HERE, FEEL FREE TO ASK QUESTIONS ABOUT THE FY SERIES, LIGHT NOVELS, OVA, OR FUSHIGI YUUGI GENBU KAIDEN. WHEN ASKING A QUESTION, PLEASE GO TO THE MOST RECENT RECEPTION ROOM. REMEMBER TO WRITE STATE YOUR QUESTIONS IN BOLD. Please, before asking, check if the question is already exists/answered. If you are asking questions that can't be answered here or may be more specifically explained and answered on another article, you will be directed to the rightful 'reception room. ' This is also a place where you can add answers. Reception Room number 1 Is Taiitsukun really old and wrinkled? ''' I know that you can ask her yourself, but maybe she might try to jump you out of your skin. Taiitsukun is a woman locked up or cursed with a spell, and the "sand witch" you see is not her true form. Her true form is more beautiful than that. Her true form was shown on the last episode. '''Is Hotohori '''the real emperor of Konan? ''he had a brother named Tendo that was supposed to be the emperor. Tendo was the really one who first developed a close relationship with Houki, ( Hotohori's present wife) but when carriages went to pick her up, Tendo just let her go. Tendo and Houki and Hotohori meet later on on the palace, Hotohori recognized Tendo as his older brother and he said that Tendo should be the emperor. Then a beast god (fake) appeared and ambushed Hotohori, and attacked Tendo as well, which left Tendo wounded. Hotohori then strikes from behind and killed the beast god, but Tendo died, which left Houki in Hotohori's hands to bury. '' ''Which '''OVAs are purely-anime created and OVAs that are based on the manga? '' the first OVA was purely anime created. The second one was based on the last 4 volumes of the manga. The third was based on two related light novels created by Megumi Nishizaki. '' 'Why do the beast gods try to devour the priestess? ''' well, that only went for Yui, Takiko and Mayo. The beast god devours the priestess by instinct and the answer can be thought by logic. The strength of the beast god devouring the priestess can only be triggered when the priestess makes a third wish. Thus if there hearts are not strong enough, the beast god's strength would never match up the weak hearts. The beast god instincally devours a priestess because they are so called "gods" and they will stay inside the priestess forever. '' 'Although the setting of " The Universe of the our gods" was ancient China? why do they speak japanese? ''' then if they all speaked Chinese, Miaka would not understand their words; she's bad at Chinese..... Ask Yuu Watase for this, anyway... Okay, 'so if you have many more questions, just message me : my user name is SakaSuzuki. ' Reception Room #2 What is "Gaiden"? Japanese for Light Novels . Who is the previous bandit leader before Eiken? Hakuro, a character in the 1st Light Novel Genro Den. A delicate leader who has unstable health, he entrusted the leadership to Tasuki. However, Tasuki went away to find medicine, and his unfortunate return is when he sees that Hakuro '' is dead and Eiken took up the leadership and took it away from Tasuki. '''Who is Shigyou Renhou?' Wrong reception. Please go to Shigyou Renhou for the information. What is "The Four gods of the earth and sky?" The ANIMAX version of The Universe of the Four gods. Did Einosuke Okuda really write the book? Umm, in the Genbu Kaiden prequel series, it was revealed that he came from a travel from China and found the scroll version of it. What he did was translate it. But, when he read it for the first time, he realized that what he wrote was very different, and also that the book had magical powers. Does a priestess have an innate ability to summon her beast god AFTER she summons it for the first time? I mean, without the warriors or even the Shinzaho? Yep. The priestess just recites the spell, (I don't know, maybe she had a script/paper with her) and the beast god appears, etc. '' Reception Room # 3 '''Is the prophecy that Uruki will kill Temudan true?' NO. Read chapter 34, but the prophecy isn't true! Soruen and Tauru died for nothing, and Uruki could've become king instead of being hunt down... How old is Teg and why doesn't he show signs of age? How come his twin Hagas looks decades older? It has something to do with being imprisoned, after all. Well, to think scientifically, Teg wasn't able to eat or drink anything. He was just imprisoned to protect Hokkan with his powers. Chronologically, the twins are above 20. Hagas would be around 24 because he's younger, which makes Teg about 26-27 now XD Are Teg and Hagas born on the same second? Who is older? According to FYGK Chapter 34 when Teg spits out a dialogue "Teg, my name is Teg. And this is my little brother, Hagas..." Teg is somehow older because he referred to Hagas as "little brother". '''How old was Temudan when he reigned as king?' As Chapter 34 shows, he reigned when he was years younger than Uruki is now. Category:Watercooler